In recent years, a system for a gasoline powered vehicle has been developed that can obtain high power with a small quantity of fuel by applying engine downsizing, a turbosupercharger, and a gasoline direct injection system to the gasoline powered vehicle.
However, since high pressure injection of fuel is performed in a gasoline direct injection system, a liquid fuel film formed on a wall surface in a combustion chamber and on an upper part of a piston, and air and the fuel are unevenly mixed, which leads to incomplete combustion and thus emission of particulate matter.
When inhaled, the particulate matter may cause inflammatory responses such as bronchitis and pulmonary emphysema. In particular, as studies show that the particulate matter includes carcinogens, Euro5, which is a European vehicle emission standard, was created to regulate the limits on particulate emissions from diesel engines. Further, emissions (6×1011 N/km) in gasoline vehicles are also going to be regulated under the regulation of Euro6-c.
Accordingly, since existing gasoline vehicle include a gasoline direct injection system that discharges particulate matter to a degree that it does not meet the regulations of Euro6-c, mounting a gasoline particulate filter onto an existing gasoline vehicle so as to meet the Euro6-c standards is under development.
However, mounting a gasoline particulate filter onto an existing gasoline vehicle requires changing the existing exhaust system, which leads to a rise in the manufacturing cost of the existing gasoline vehicle.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.